The present invention relates to a driver side module for the passenger side of a vehicle.
Passenger side air bag modules are typically fastened to a steering wheel of a vehicle. Typically an air bag module comprises a housing in which is mounted an inflator or gas generator. An air bag is mounted to the housing or gas generator in a manner to receive inflation gas provided by the inflator. A cover is mounted to the housing to protect the air bag. Typically covers for the driver side module include one or more tear seams which are opened by the air bag as it inflates.
Typical of the prior are is that the housing and cover are mounted together by a number of individual parts such as fasteners, retainer strips, clips, rivets and screws which increase the cost of the module, due to the added labor needed during assembly, and further increases the time needed to assemble the module.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved driver side module and one in which the covers slid within and is retained by a housing or mounting plate without the need of separate fastening devices. As will be seen from the description, below the present invention eliminates the use of individual fasteners to attach a cover, reduces the assembly time and the overall cost of the unit. In addition, the cover can be easily disattached from its base, housing or mounting plate which provides for easier field service in repairing or replacing one or more parts of the module.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: an air bag module comprising: a base plate, having first means for securing an air bag inflator thereto and opposingly situated open sided, channels, each channel having at least one open end; and a cover means protecting an air bag. The covers means includes a top and side walls, each side wall includes locating means, such as flanges, slidably receivable within the open end of each channel. Tabs may be provided to prohibit the cover from sliding out of the channels. The flanges and channels may be tapered and closely (interference) fitted together.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.